particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Liberal Party
The Conservative Liberal Party of Likatonia (sometimes referred to as the ConLibs, Conservative Liberals or CLP) is a right-wing party. The party adopts neo-liberal policies on the economy and liberal policies on social issues and civil rights. The party is Conservative when it comes to foreign affairs, defence, immigration and justice. History and About The "Conservative Liberal Party" was founded by Alan Reynolds and like minded individuals in 2358 because they believed that Likatonia needed a new political force. The party main aims are to improve the economy of Likatonia and the standard of living of all her citizens. The Conservative Liberal Party supports Greater Likatonia, having previously supported the contraversial Greater Likatonia in the 2350's and 2360's. When Axis Mundi stormed to power in the 2370's, the CLP became an isolated force in Likaton politics. The party soon disbanded but not before Alan Reynolds and his successfor Robert Turner held the office of Emissary 4 times at the height of Axis Mundi. The ConLibs were the anti-Axis Mundi force and enjoyed wide spread support because of this but overtime, their issolation at cabinet level, and inability to pass laws in the Convocation resulted in the party being further isolated and eventually disbanding. The party was then refounded again and Andrew Moore, grandson of the late Alan Reynolds was elected Party Leader. The Conservative Liberals are firmly against Axis Mundi, believing it to a dangerous ideology. The CLP believe Axis Mundi is nothing more than a dictatorship alliance. Party Founder, and previous leader Alan Reynolds: The party is now a member of the Confederal Movements for the Division of the Likatonian State, determined to see the end of Axis Mundi imperialist control over Likatonia. Election Performance the party has become the largest party in Likatonia several times. In the 2370 election, it won a landslide victory where not only did it become the largest party in Likatonia but also was elected to the office of Emissary. The parties first election to contest was the November 2361 election. The media had wrote off the Conservative Liberal Party and it was predicted that the party would obtain 3 seats at the most. Party leader Alan Reynolds set a target of 10 seats for the party. It turned out that the party received 26 seats in the Convocation. The party polled 13.7% of the vote. The party backed the Likaton Fascist Front Revival in the second round of the Emissary election however the Fascists failed to be elected to the office. The only dissapointment to the Conservative Liberals was that the party's Deputy Leader and Foreign Affairs spokesperson, Howard Johnson failed to take a seat in the socialist stronghold of Meria. Manifesto The Conservative Liberal Party combines liberal values and politicies with conservative stances, or, more simply, representing the right-wing of the liberal movement. First, we are more concerned with economic liberalism, adopting libertarian or neo-liberal policies. The Conservative Liberal Party are staunch supporters of the free-market, small government, less bureaucracy, deregulation, privatizations and the lowering of taxes. Second, we place less emphasis upon social and moral issues (as euthanasia or gay marriage), although we are socially liberal on them. Third, we are strong supporters of economic globalization and are more skeptical about international organizations like the United Nations. Fourth, the Conservative Liberal Party are in favor of stricter rules on immigration and are not enthusiastic about multiculturalism. The Conservative Liberal Party are tough on crime and support higher levels of punishment and are more committed to fighting terrorism. Fifth, the Conservative Liberal Party believe Keymon should be occupied by Likatonia. It is rightfully ours. Our acquisition of Keymon should be obtained through diplomatic means but if all else fails, the use of military force to bring Keymon back to its rightful owners will be necessary. The Conservative Liberal Party support the aims of Greater Likatonia. Reputation Left: Conservative Liberal Party advert created by party chairperson and head of policy at the time, Robert Turner. Conserative blue colours with party logo. The bridges sympolise the CLP's image as a party that builds bridges between people and a unifying party. Alan Reynolds (black hair) and Robert Turner (grey hair) can be seen in the picture. It symbolises hard work and commitment. The picture of the Convocation sympolises the party's belief in democracy. The picture of the graph symbolises the party's intelligent, informed, educated, liberal ecnomic policies and the high-speed train symbolises the party's effot to upgrade the nations economy, industry and attract investment into the country as well as increasing trade. The party enjoys broad support across the nation. It's main stronghold is in Frayorog, Gokitan where party founder Alan Reynolds is form. The Party's proposals general receive support from the Libertarians and some revolving support from the fascist movement. Notable party members Party Leader: *Alec Reynolds Deputy Leader: *Mark Lampard Chairperson: *Andrew Moore Previous Leaders: *Alan Reynolds *Robert Turner Other Notable People: *James Turner Category:Likatonian Parties Category:Conservative